The Legend of Sejr
by Jdog2012
Summary: A thousand years before the Death Star was destroyed, the Republic once again stands on the brink of destruction. It is the period of time known as the Republic Dark Age. A thousand years ago, Darth Ruin created the New Sith Empire which sparked the New Sith Wars that have been raging ever since. Amidst of all this unrest however, though all but forgotten by most, a legend is born…


**A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy far, far away…**

**STAR WARS:**

**THE LEGEND OF SEJR**

**A thousand years have passed since the FOURTH GREAT SCHISM when JEDI MASTER PHANIUS fell to the dark side, became DARTH RUIN and created the NEW SITH EMPIRE with fifty of his followers, sparking the NEW SITH WARS that ****have been raging ever since. It is now the period of time commonly known as the REPUBLIC DARK AGE.**

**Ravaged by the seemingly endless millennia-long string of smaller wars, the GALACTIC REPUBLIC has grown very weak. In the course of defending REPUBLIC worlds against constant attacks, the JEDI's influence grew among the people in every way. As a result, many JEDI became barons or kings, taking on the title of JEDI LORDS, or even becoming the SUPREME CHANCELLOR.**

**On the Outer Rim world of Telos IV, the SITH EMPIRE maintains its occupation of the planet. The constant warring has taken its toll on the planet along with almost every other planet on both sides. Like many others, there is unrest and even some rioting across the planet. Amidst of all this turmoil however, though all but forgotten by most, a legend is born…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling**

**Planet: Telos IV**

**Date: 1020 BBY***

The sun is shining and wind blowing as Sejr lazily naps on the soft grass under the shade of a tree in front of a pond in a light forest. He's wearing a dark grey robe with light grey trimming on the edges with the hood covering his face to make it darker for his eyes so he could sleep better.

He's trying to take a nap. No sinister plans for evil, no grand designs on galactic conquest, not even any ideas of stealing some supplies, he's just trying to take a nap in peace.

In the distance, voices could be heard, lots of voices. At first, they were quiet enough that he could ignore them, but the closer they came the louder they became and the harder it was to ignore them. Maybe choosing his napping spot right next to a dirt trail wasn't the best of ideas. As they near him, the voices became very clear. They're the voices of crying children.

No longer able to nap in peace and now irritated, he opens his eyes. He sees the blue sky with a few scattered white clouds across it and sits up with a groan. Noticing that his hood had fallen back, he reaches for it and pulls it forward again. Feeling a little lazy, he uses the force to raise his body up until he's standing. He then looks towards where the cries of despair that he had heard so often years before are coming from.

There're six young kids with their hands all tightly bound to a length of rope being lead by a bad tempered Rodian male in the lead that keeps yelling at and tugging harder on the rope to get the kids to move faster. He's accompanied by a Trandoshan on the right, two Weequay on the left, two Humans, one male in his 20's with light-skin with short dark hair and one female that looks like she's in her late teens with yellowish skin and slanted eyes with long dark hair in a pony tail bringing up the rear. They're obviously a party of slave raiders and these kids are their next payday and for Sejr, a very familiar sight.

"Hmm… how unfortunate," Sejr says to himself before stepping onto the path in front of the party.

Seeing him standing in their way with his arms at his sides, the Trandoshan and both of the Weequay raise their Imperial blaster carbines and point them at him while the two humans are more interested in keeping their faces stuck to each other. The Rodian then shouts something at him in Rodese.

"Speak Galactic Basic or nothing at all," Sejr tells him in an annoyed tone with his hood concealing his entire face save for his mouth.

"He sssssaid that you should move if you don't want to die," the Trandoshan tells him as the three of them aims their carbines at Sejr's head.

"Why even bother warning him?" one of the Weequay asks. "Why not just kill him and help ourselves to his belongings?"

"Because he looksss strong and we shouldn't risssk what we already have; he hasss the look of an experienced hunter."

"What do you say, Edog?" the other Weequay asks the Rodian. "Kill him or leave him?"

"Why not just leave him?" the human male asks as he finally comes up for air. "We have better things to do then to bother with him or anyone else."

"I was not asking you, human! Now go back to your mating ritual."

"Shut up! The both of you! It's Edog's decision, not yours."

"Indeed…" Sejr calmly tells them. "The decision is indeed yours. So I suggest that you choose… wisely…"

The Rodian shouts something to the others and…

CHEW!

CHEW!

…The two Weequay both shoot Sejr through the head. Amazingly though, instead of falling down, he remains standing, as if he weren't shot. There weren't even any burn holes where the blaster shot had gone through his robe. Everyone looks at each other in great confusion. Usually people fall down or at least react in some way when they're shot through the head to say nothing of his untouched clothing.

The Rodian says something to two Weequay who then cautiously approach the man, very cautiously. The two of them stand in front of him and one them of the nudges him with the barrel of his blaster. After watching the figure seemingly fade into thin air, they both jump back in fright and look back at their boss who's also confused and taken aback.

Now very alarmed, all of the slavers are frantically looking every which way with their blasters drawn in a panic.

"_Wh-wh-what is he?"_

"_How's this possible?"_

"_Raaagh! I tried to warn you guysss! This one's different from others we've dealt with before!"_

"_What the hell is going on?"_ the Human female asks.

"_Damnit! Nobody ever listens to me!" _the Human male loudly complains.

The Rodian shouts something in Rodese to them and they form a circle around their newly acquired slaves, blasters nervously waving back and forth.

"…You have chosen… _…poorly…"_ a sinister voice announces, seemingly echoing from every direction.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Show yourself!"_

Several nerve racking moments later, the two Weequay's demands are answered as they…

GUH!

GYAAAH!

…Are both cut down as a robed figure seemingly appears out of nowhere between them, wielding a red lightsaber.

"_He's a Jedi?"_ the Human male shouts in surprise.

"_No, he'sss a Sith!"_

The Rodian raises his blaster to shoot him when Sejr…

ZAAAP!

…Instantly fries him with an intense burst of lightning.

The Trandoshan, knowing full well what a Sith was capable of from stories handed down, quickly throws his carbine down and runs into the woods as fast as he can.

Both of the Humans fire their blaster pistols at him but all of the shots are deflected with one of them getting deflected into the man in his left shoulder, knocking him back to the ground. Seeing her partner go down, the woman puts her hands up while still holding her blaster before putting it down and starts begging for their lives.

"P-p-please don't kill us! W-w-we're no threat to you now! A-a-and I'm pregnant! So…!"

Sejr opens his left hand towards the woman who then comes flying at it, throat first.

"Is that right…?"

He then retracts his lightsaber blade and puts it back on his belt before placing his right hand over her belly. He then looks up into her eyes with anger in his own.

"I don't like liars, woman…"

The woman's eyes grow wide in terror and not just because all she was able to see of him besides his rough hand was his anger-filled eyes and his mouth that's wearing a very unpleasant expression from under his hood.

Before anything else happens though…

CHEW!

GWAUH!

…A blaster shot comes out of the woman's body and both she and Sejr fall backwards after her lover shot through her, attempting to shoot him. On the way down though, he grabs his saber and throws it at the man, the blade extending halfway to him before plunging into and through the center of his chest, leaving a perfectly round burn hole through his heart.

The saber then returns to its owner who while still laying on his back holds his right hand up and catches it. He then retracts the blade.

"Get off me, woman," he tells her, irritated. "You're bleeding all over me."

The woman clutches at her right shoulder where her lover had just shot her and curses as she tries to stop the bleeding. Though the blaster shot partially cauterized the wound, she still has a very fresh hole in her shoulder so of course it is bleeding.

"It hurts!"

Now very irritated, he…

WAAAH!

…Uses the force to fling her off of him.

The children, having kept their heads down the entire time, gaze in awe as they watch the robed man stand up. With his hood down they get a good look at him for the first time. He's human, tall, looks like he's in his late teens or early twenties, has light but tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes, a light beard, and a very large scowl on his face as he examines his robe's left sleeve.

"Son of a bitch!" he bitterly exclaims as he examines the hole in his sleeve. "I liked this robe."

"Please…" the woman pleads after she had been flung 20 feet away. "I'm bleeding. I need a medpack."

"You need more than that, you stupid woman," he sneers at her.

"Mister, mister!" one of the little girls at his feet calls out. "Thank you so much for saving us! Can you please cut our ropes now?"

Sejr looks down at them. Every one of them looks dirty, thin and bruised. They're probably all parentless brats that the slavers scooped up from the streets. That's how the smart ones operate anyway. That way no one would miss them and they would sometimes get the cooperation of corrupt local politicians who would get a little money to line their pockets under the guise of cleaning up the streets with usually no one being the wiser. Hutt Space is of course the biggest market for slave trading, but since its some distance away from Telos, they probably had a different destination in mind, perhaps. As to where it could be, who knows and frankly, who cares.

"No," he casually answers her, much to the surprise of all of the children. "If you really want your freedom so badly, _then take it!_ _Free yourselves!"_

The kids all look at each other in confusion, not sure what they should do. That is, all but two of them. Two young girls, both around ten maybe twelve years old, one a Human with very dark skin and hair the other a Twi'lek with light green skin both pick up the blaster carbines that two the Weequay had dropped after being killed. They quickly figure out how they work and shoot the rope binding their wrists together, thus freeing themselves. They then free the others the same way.

Now free, the kids turn their attention towards their now former captors and start hitting and kicking their lifeless bodies. That is, until her moaning draws their attention to the wounded woman lying on the ground.

"Get her!" a young human boy shouts before they attack her.

The woman pleas for mercy against the kids' onslaught, but they're too angry to stop. Sejr meanwhile, calmly stands up, brushes himself off, and slowly walks towards the woman getting beat to death.

"Out of the way, brats," he tells them. "I have business with that woman."

"But she-!" one of the girls tries to complain.

"_I will not repeat myself!"_ he sternly and forcefully yells at them.

The kids then step back and away from the woman that's now bleeding from her nose and split lip on top of her shoulder wound with other apparent wounds that will no doubt bruise later.

_Heh, these kids managed to do a lot of damage in almost no time. They must've been really motivated. Oh well. I can use that to my advantage._

"Please save me! These kids want to kill me!"

Though they're backed off, the kids are still wrathfully glaring at her

"Either you answer all of my questions and do as I say when I say it or I'll let the kids have their way with you."

One look at the kids is enough to convince her and she frantically agrees.

"Take me to your ship."

* * *

On the way to the ship, the understandably nervous woman tells her captor everything as he walks right behind her with the kids walking right behind him. That she was not a professional slaver or anything of the like. She was just some floozy that the human male had picked up at a bar on Corusant. The night before their ship left, he told her that he loved her and she actually believed him. He then asked her to come with him to Telos. That was two weeks ago. Needless to say, all of the kids had a lot of harsh words for her stupidity.

A short time later, they all arrive at an open clearing and the woman announces that it's there. Sejr then pulls out the remote device that he took off the Rodian's corpse. According to what she had told him, he needed that device to find and gain access to the ship.

He presses the button she had indicated beforehand and a long, octagonal-shaped ship seemingly appears out of thin air after its cloaking device is deactivated. It's obviously a small and old freighter that though not big by most standards, it was unusually large for a smuggler's ship.

"It seems that business was good for the Rodian and his crew. Not many ships have a cloaking device, especially one this small, must've done a lot of blockade running with that," Sejr comments before turning the woman around until they face each other. "How many beings are on board?"

"Two," she says with a downtrodden tone.

Sejr lifts his hand up and uses the force to start choking her.

"If you're lying to me…!"

"_J-just two!" _she screams out in fear. "_There's two Bith! I swear!"_

He lowers his hand and she gasps for air. He then turns towards the kids.

"Brats, if the woman tries to escape, beat her only half to death. She may still have some use."

He starts walking towards the ship while the woman's gaze darts between him and the kids that are all lightly punching their fists into the palms of their hands as they angrily glare at her. Sejr walks to the loading ramp being lowered after he pushed the button for it and walks up into the ship.

A minute later, two male Bith go flying out the ramp's hatchway and skid along the ground after they crash into it. Seeing that, the kids start cheering and laughing at them. Sejr walks down the ramp after them. They try to crawl away in a panic and desperately claw at the ground but Sejr uses the force to pull them back to him to instill fear into them.

"I have some questions for you two and you're going to answer them. Otherwise…"

He holds a concussion grenade that he took off one of their former comrade's bodies between their heads.

"I've heard that a concussion grenade will make a Bith's head explode if it goes off close enough to them."

They both watch in terror as he holds a concussion grenade back and forth between their heads, just mere inches away from them.

"Think this is close enough?"

* * *

After they tell him the security code to unlock the navicomputer and flight controls, he lets them run away as fast as they can. Sejr then tells the kids to bring the woman on board and he walks to the cockpit.

As he prepares the ship for takeoff, the two young girls from before walk up to him.

"U-umm… good sir… I-I was wondering… umm… w-where… umm…" the Twi'lek girl very nervously tries to say.

"What she's trying to say is 'where are we going?'" the girl with dark skin firmly interrupts.

"To a black market dealer I'm familiar with. This ship should put enough money in my pocket to last me a little while."

"What about us?"

"What about you?"

"What are you planning to do with us?"

"Nothing," plainly states.

Both girls look at each other, confused.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"That's up to you. Makes no difference to me what you do. The same goes for the rest of you brats."

"_We're not brats!"_ she angrily protests.

Sejr looks her in the eye and sees the unflinching determination in hers. He then leans in towards her until they're face-to-face.

"Then prove it."

"…How…?" she asks, confused.

"You figure it out."

* * *

He then punches in the destination's coordinates, takes off and later turns the autopilot on. After that, he walks back to the med bay to grab a medpack and then towards the cargo hold with the two girls following close behind him. There he finds a square, open cargo hold with a number of crates of different sizes scattered around. He then finds the woman from earlier in the far corner, standing on top of a 3'x3' cargo container with her body pressed firmly against the corner in a desperate attempt to stay away from the kids. As he walks up to the woman, the kids cornering her split apart to make way for Sejr who throws something to the woman.

"You can do it yourself," he tells her with a displeased tone.

"A medpack!" she shouts. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what it's like dealing with these little savages!"

"_What was that?"_ one of the kids shouts.

"_Did she just call us savages?"_

"_Yeah, she just called us savages!"_

"_What should we do with her?"_

"_Shoot her!"_

"_Throw her out an airlock!"_

"_Feed her to a boma!"*_

"_No, a zekkeg!"*_

"_No, a rancor!"_

The kid's shouts start to blend together into an unintelligible mass. Just as Sejr was about to say something though, the container the woman's standing on…

RATTLE!

SNARL!

…Moves and makes some noise.

With everyone's attention now squarely on the container, especially the woman who's still standing on top of it and is now becoming extremely on edge.

RATTLE!

SNARL!

…After the second time it happened she…

KYAAAAAH!

…Jumped off it in a panic and onto Sejr's shoulders.

She panicky struggles to stay on him with her arms and legs firmly wrapped around his head that's now being firmly pressed into her pelvis, cutting off his airflow. Now unable to breathe thanks to this woman and with an angry look on his face, he uses the force to fling her up and…

BANG!

…She hits her head on the overhead bulkhead, knocking her out.

After lowering her unconscious body to the floor, he walks over to the container and unlatches it.

"_Don't do it!"_ one of the kids shouts in a panic. _"It might be a boma or zekkeg!"_

"_Or a rancor!"_

Sejr just look at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't be stupid. This container's not nearly big enough for any of those beasts."

"It might be a baby," one of the other kids suggests.

"Not likely. I don't think any of them were ever brought to this planet."

_If that kid is right though, I wonder how much one of those things would be worth though,_ he thinks.

With his guard down, he then lifts the container's top off and as he looks into the container…

GUFF!

…Whatever was in there jumps onto his face and…

Thunk!

…Knocks him back onto the floor.

HYYYAAAAAAAAAH!

The kids start screaming after seeing what it is, attracting its attention and causing it to jump off Sejr and chase after them instead. Now pissed, Sejr sits up and just as the creature is leaping after the kids to eat them he uses the force to catch it mid-air and brings it back to him. Now that he can take a good look at it he quickly recognizes what it is. Though obviously still young since it's only two feet long, the yellow-green body, freaky-looking eyestalks that move independently of each other, large gapping jaws with sharp, needle-like teeth, it could only be one thing.

"A Gizka?" the Twi'lek girl asks.*

All of the kids look at her with dumbfounded faces.

"What…?"

Sejr shakes his head and stands up while keeping the animal in mid-air and thus harmless, despite its struggling, growling and snapping at him.

"This is a Cannok. They're aggressive predators that live in groups and eat pretty much anything they can fit into their oversized mouths, even inanimate objects. So back in the container he goes."

"Awww! But I want to pet it!" the Twi'lek girl protests.

"_Are you nuts!"_ the now petrified dark-skinned Human girl shouts from the top of her three crate high mountain retreat that she's desperately clinging onto for dear life. _"You try that and the only thing you'll be petting is the inside of his stomach after he bites your arm off!"_

The Twi'lek girl then crosses her arms and looks away with puffed out cheeks as she pouts.

Sejr gets the energetic Cannok back in its crate and locks it back up. He then grabs the still unconscious woman by her ankle, drags her to the med bay and leaves her there on the floor before locking the door before and going back to the cockpit.

_I'm so glad that this is going to be all over really soon,_ he wearily thinks. _That Cannok probably isn't worth anything if I tried to sell it since they breed like Gizka._

He sighs.

_After all this I am starting to get a little hungry. Hmmm… I wonder how it would taste._

* * *

**A Black-Market Camp**

**The Telosion Countryside**

In the middle of nowhere on the plains of Telos, stands a large makeshift camp for anyone wanting to deal in black market goods. Everything from illegal weapons to spice and anything else can be found here, including small ships of questionable origin. The camp itself is surrounded by an electrified fence to keep the local wildlife out with guard towers to keep a watch out for any incoming raids from the outside and troublesome customers on the inside. It has a front and rear entrance with guarded gates and armories just inside both of them for the customers to store their weapons until they leave. Their vaults can also be used to store anything else that the customers do not want stolen while they're there. Just outside the back entrance off to the side, there are a few small space ships in a grassy field with a large hut near the fence.

Sejr lands the ship next to the cluster of assorted ships sitting on the ground. A lone figure then comes out of the hut, watches the ship land, and casually makes his way towards the ship. Having landed the ship, he leaves the cockpit and the same two girls from before that had been watching the whole time from the hatchway lean back to get out of his way and start following him.

"I-I didn't know you were a pilot mister," the Twi'lek girl cheerfully tells him. "Y-you're really amazing!"

"Nobody worth a damn likes ass-kissers," he plainly replies without stopping which depresses the girl.

"A-are you with the empire?"

"No."

"Are you really a Sith?" the dark-skinned Human girl asks. "You don't act like one."

"Have you ever met a Sith, brat?"

"No and I'm_ not a brat!"_

He then stops, bends down, and looks her in the eye.

"Then pray that you never do."

He straightens up, turns around and continues walking to the loading ramp. After lowering it he steps out and greets his host flapping his way to him. Their host is a Toydarian male. He's average size with blue skin and greets Sejr with open arms.

"Sejr my friend, it's good to see you! Especially since you brought me some new business, eh?"

"Good to see you too, Katuunko."

"…U-umm… Who's he?" the Twi'lek girl asks. "He looks strange."

"Me thinks I'm not the only one that's strange around here, tail-head," he replies, annoyed.

She then hides behind Sejr who sighs at it all.

"What is this, my friend? A couple old girlfriends finally track you down and dump the kids in your lap? Uh huh… You've been a busy boy, eh?"

Sejr rolls his eyes at the teasing.

"You want to talk business or should I take it elsewhere?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Now, what did you have in mind?"

"I need you to sell this ship for me with both of us getting a reasonable by _my_ standards cut of the profits."

Katuunko starts laughing.

"Y-you tell some funny stories, my friend. B-but I think you forgot to wave your hand in front of me to do that Jedi mind trick thing."

"I don't need a trick. This ship is worth a small fortune to the right people and we both know that you have the business contacts to make it happen."

"What makes you say that?"

Sejr holds up the remote from earlier and presses a button that activates the cloaking device and makes the ship disappear. Katuunko is visibly shocked by it.

"Now, let's talk business."

* * *

Sejr shows Katuunko around the ship and end up back in the cargo hold where the other kids are playing with each other.

"So, what do you think, Katuunko?"

He starts rubbing his chin before he answers him.

"Hmm… I think that you've been a _very_ busy boy," he laughingly tells him as he looks at the other kids.

"Ever see Telos while freefalling from ten miles above the planet's surface?" he asks, irritated.

"Okay, okay, no need for threats. What kind of currency do you want? Credits? Peggats? Nova Crystals? You can never go wrong with those, eh?"

"How about half of whatever you get from selling the ship?"

"_HALF?"_ he screams. _"Are you insane?"_

"I would be if I took the first offer you made me and I am being very generous here. I already did the hard part of getting and landing it on your front porch while all you have to do is make use of your contacts to find me a buyer and negotiate the deal. This way, I know that you won't be able to shortchange me."

"Hey, I'm the one that has to pay the big money for a slicer to slice open the ship's registration and create a new one for it and you know very well that slicers don't come cheap! Not to mention getting it to the client, the handling fee, fuel costs, labor and a bunch of other stuff. So if you want a percentage… ehh… I'll give you… 30%."

Sejr instantly objects to his offer and they start arguing.

Now bored, the Twi'lek girl walks over to a certain crate in the corner. Wanting to see the pet again, she unlatches the crate's top and takes it off.

"Alright, fine! I'll give you 40% of the profits and not a cred more."

Sejr thinks it over and just as he's about to shake on it and seal the deal…

GAAAAAH!

… Katuunko screams as he's knocked and pinned to the ground by the Cannok.

"_AHHHHH! Get this monster off of me!"_ he yells in panic.

"_Gizka, no!"_ the girl calls after him. _"Bad Gizka!"_

Watching the scene unfold in front of him, Sejr is amused and is suddenly in a good mood as he gets an idea.

"What where the conditions of our deal again?" he loudly asks. "I can't remember."

"_You slime-eating son of a-!"_ he furiously yells at him as he desperately tries to hold the hungry snapping jaws away from his body.

"Okay, I'll come back later then."

"_Fine! You win! I'll give you half of the profits!"_

Sejr takes his time and calmly thinks on it for a few seconds.

"You know, I think I should get more then half after all."

"_55%!"_ he yells in a panic.

"You're on the right track..."

"_You damn bastard!" _he yells before looking into the hungry, snapping jaws again._ "Alright! 60% and that's my final offer!"_

Sejr then picks the Cannok up by grabbing the scruff of its neck region and holds him away as Katuunko catches his breath.

"…Haa… …haa… …It may take some time to get a buyer and the money, ya know?"

"You're a Toydarian. You will not wait to make a profit as big as this will be."

The two shake hands and as he flaps away Katuunko grumbles to himself.

"_Damn extortionist!" _

Though displeased that he won't be receiving as much money from the deal as he was hoping, he's still looking forward to getting what should be a sizable payday.

In the cargo hold, Sejr puts the Cannok back into his container despite the Twi'lek girl's groaning.

_Congratulations, reptile; you just dodged the cooking pot._

* * *

After he left, Sejr walks to the med bay and finds the woman after she finished treating her blaster wound.

"I'll give you a 60 second head start before I turn all of the kids loose on you."

"Eh?"

"58 seconds. Start running."

Sejr walks away and the now greatly alarmed woman rushes out of the med bay, down the loading ramp and away from the ship. Less than a minute later, four of the kids storm down the ramp and start chasing after her. Only the same two girls from before remain behind and walk up to Sejr at the bottom of the loading ramp who's watching and laughing at the other kids chasing the woman.

"U-umm… W-what's going to happen now, m-mister?"

"Right now, I'm being entertained," he casually says with a sly grin on his face. "So, what is it that you _really_ want to ask me? I already answered your other questions earlier and my answers haven't changed. So tell me, what do you want to happen?"

"…W-w-well… umm… I-I… umm…" the Twi'lek girl tries to say.

"We want you to take us with you!" the dark-skinned girl blurts out.

"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" he asks, annoyed. "Why don't you brats just go back home?"

"But we want to be a Jedi like you!"

"I'm not a Jedi."

"Then we want to be a Sith like you!"

"I'm not a Sith either."

Both girls look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"…Then… what are you?" the Twi'lek girl asks him.

"I'm me."

"Awww! What kind of an answer is that! That doesn't tell us anything!" the human girl complains.

Sejr groans, annoyed.

"If you're just going to gripe then go do it to your parents."

The atmosphere suddenly becomes heavy as two girls look down at the ground with hurt looks on their faces, neither one saying a word.

"What? Have a fight with your moms? Or was it trouble with your dads?"

"… … …Neither…" the dark-skinned girl finally says. "They're all dead."

The Twi'lek girl walks back into the ship with a very downtrodden appearance while trying to fight back her tears.

The other girl however, sits down next to him and hugs her knees in front of her in silence.

"… … …You know, that's a really painful subject for her."

"But you're different?"

"A little," she answers. "I'm Jama Tanau, by the way. Her name's Ra'fenna."

"And how are you different?"

"You know about the riots on this world?

"Yeah."

"Well, her parents were good upper middle-class type people who organized a protest against the empire to demand freedom for the people. The empire didn't like that so they made them disappear and stole everything they owned as punishment. She was starving on the streets when I found her and started looking out for her. That was a couple years ago."

"What of your parents?"

"My mom was a prostitute. She taught me how to survive on the streets if anything ever happened to her and one night, it did. A customer she brought home refused to pay her so she refused to sleep with him. So he got mad and shot her. He was an Imperial officer so they just covered up her murder. I saw it all happen from my hiding spot in the next room. That was three years ago. I never knew my father."

Sejr thinks about everything and grunts.

"That's what Imperials do."

"What do you think of them?"

"I'm no friend of theirs if that's what you're asking."

"Good."

The two of them just sit there next to each other and watch as the woman continues to run screaming from the four kids right behind her.

A short distance away, Katuunko looks out his window and sees the kids chasing after the woman.

"Heeeeehhhhh… I will never understand these Humans. Such a strange species…"

He sighs.

"You'd think they'd come up with a more civilized method for breaking up with their lovers by now."

* * *

Hours later, Sejr is sleeping soundly on the soft grass when he suddenly wakes and sits up, fully alert. He sees the woman collapsed and exhausted a short distance away with the kids strewn about in the same condition and the two talkative kids sitting and talking to each other several feet away.

"This feeling…"

Now very alarmed, he stands up and grabs his lightsaber.

"What's going on?" Jama asks him.

"Tell everybody to run away as fast as they can."

"W-wh-wh-what is it?"

Sejr's anger swells as he glares at the tall figure wearing a black, hooded robe confidently walking towards him.

"_I said GO!"_

Sensing the seriousness and urgency in his voice, the two girls start running away to warn the others.

The figure throws his hood back, revealing a young man with light red eyes and dark blonde hair with some dark coloring on his face.

"Well, well, well; now, this _is_ a surprise," the man smugly states. "When I sensed a disturbance in the force I didn't think that it was you, Sejr."

"…Garm Ardel… …" he angrily growls.

"Funny, I thought you were dead. We all did after what happened back then. But here you are, not only alive but actually connected to-"

"_ENOUGH!"_ he furiously yells at him. "We have nothing to talk about...!"

Sejr extends his lightsaber's red blade downward towards the side and back.

"Oh ho, that wouldn't by any chance be the same lightsaber you stole from the instructor you killed, would it?"

Garm takes his robe off, grabs his own lightsaber, holds it up and extends its blade.

"A red black-cored blade…?"

"You like it? It's extremely rare and wasn't easy for me to get. The fellow student that found it wouldn't give it up without a fight. He was a little more cooperative after I sent his head rolling though."

Sejr holds his lightsaber up and they start to slowly circle around each other.

"How's your form, Sejr? Did you relearn the Shii Cho all on your own? It seems that you've forgotten that you should disrobe before the fight begins, or have you become like a shy maiden that's too embarrassed to reveal yourself to others since the last time I saw you?"*

"I see you still prefer using the Dun Möch technique when you fight. Is that because you have so little faith in your own meager dueling skills?"*

"Hmmm, a clever retort," he confidently says. "But now I want to see you in pieces!"

Garm raises his lightsaber up, lunges at Sejr and swings it down towards him.

CRACK!

Sejr upward blocks it while holding his lightsaber with both hands and pulls his body back and to the side to dodge Garm's follow-up kick and using his momentum Sejr then swiftly spins to the side and slashes at Garm from behind…

CRACK!

…But he blocks it by holding his saber straight down behind his shoulder and Sejr quickly disengages and jumps back a several paces.

Sejr then starts taking his robe off, switches hands to hold his saber and lets it drop to the ground.

Seeing this, Garm laughs to himself.

"You've really fallen far, haven't you? It took you this long just to do the pre-fight basics? You really are pitiable."

They start circling each other again, ready for anything.

"So, Garm, did you actually graduate from the academy or are you just playing hooky?"

Garm chuckles.

"Since you asked so nicely, I was promoted to apprentice and got myself a powerful master. You should congratulate me."

"So what? He's making you do his dirty work for him by coming out here by yourself. Seems like you're nothing more than his bitch."

Garm laughs.

"Lucky for you, my master sent me to this planet on my own to help keep the order. After word came that someone with a lightsaber cut up some slavers that we invited to take care of the homeless problem along with the kids of troublemakers, I activated the tracking beacon on board their ship and followed you here. Besides, you'd only waste her time."

"Your master's a woman? So you're _her_ bitch then?"

Now pissed, Garm furiously attacks.

He swings downward at him and…

CRACK!

… Sejr blocks it and force pushes him away before force pulling him back and…

CLAAAAAAASH!

…Their blades meet again as they press them against each other.

Sejr kicks Garm's knee out from under him, causing him to fall. He tries to attack him while he's down Garm force pushes him away with all his might and Sejr goes flying. Garm then jumps after him and swings his saber at him in mid-air but…

CRACK!

…Sejr blocks it again and force pushed him away. They both land on the ground and lunge at each other.

CLAAAAASH!

Pressing against him, Garm unleashes his lightsaber's little surprise.

"_What the hell?"_

Knowing he had to act and fast, Sejr dropped down, grabbed Garm's right foot between his own and flipped him on his side before jumping back several paces and landing on his feet.

"What the hell are those things?"

"You mean these? These are lightsaber crossguards of course," Garm says as he slowly but confidently gets back on his feet. "They're very, '_handy,'_ you might say."*

Sejr thinks it over for a few seconds and figures it out.

"Oh, I get it now. Aside from protecting your own hands and giving the other guy something else to worry about, they can be used to sever the fingers of your enemy. Unable to properly hold a lightsaber anymore, you'd practically be assured to win. Clever, very clever."

"Heh, smart guy; too bad it's not going to help you," he self-assuredly states as he holds his saber next to his head pointing at Sejr with the blade at a slight downward angle.

Sejr holds his blade up at a 45 degree angle, ready for his next move.

Garm then throws his lightsaber at Sejr who…

CLASH!

…Whacks it to the side and charges forward before it could come back to him. Garm then…

CRACKLE!

…Starts shooting lightning from his left fingertips that Sejr blocks just in time but is now stuck in his tracks. With his right hand he guides his spinning saber back towards him and through Sejr's back. Just before it hits him though, Sejr leaps up just in time and Garm catches his saber.

"Nice reflexes, but you're only delaying the inevitable, you know? It's your-"

"Say the word 'destiny' and I'll give you a slow death! What do you know of destiny? Did you know that it was your destiny to fight me here and now? No. You thought that I was dead. So save fodder for someone that might actually swallow it."

"If you insist..."

Garm holds his left hand out and from the side young Ra'fenna goes flying into it.

"I think she'll do. What do you think?" Garm asks as he holds his lightsaber to her throat.

"…And you would do it too," Sejr angrily growls at him.

"Hahaha! Of course I would! Why wouldn't I? So, what's it going to be? Your lightsaber… or her?"

"M-mister, I'm s-s-sorry! I'm so s-sorry! I j-just wanted to watch you fight! I d-didn't know…"

Sejr slowly takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, and smiles.

Garm looks at him with a confused look when…

GUH!

…He suddenly feels a sharp, hot pain in his chest and looks down to see a strangely colored lightsaber sticking out the upper right of his chest where it had run him through from behind.

"I guess that really was the perfect time to use my trump card. Oh well, I was done squeezing you for information anyway."

"…You… traitorous… bastard… A green… lightsaber…?"

Sejr uses the force to pull the lightsaber away from the girl's neck and she runs away several paces in tears before dropping to her knees to cry. He then walks over to Garm and pulls the other saber out of him.

"It's Viridian," he plainly tells him.*

During their first saber exchange, Sejr had quickly hidden his other lightsaber in his robe so he could take him by surprise later. With Garm's attention being split between him and his hostage just now, Sejr took advantage of the situation and sprung his trap.

Garm's saber falls from his now weak fingers to the ground and he drops to his knees. Standing before him with his red saber in his left hand and the viridian in his right, Sejr crosses the blades in front of Garm's neck as the dying man labors just to breathe.

"I never liked you, Garm. Not once since our academy days together. Despite that, I'll still give you a quick and honorable death."

Sejr then uses his sabers like scissors to…

Clash!

…Lop off Garm's head. He watches as it rolls and finally comes to a stop, actually staring right up at him. He then watches as the light slowly fades from his eyes and turns upward.

Sejr then walks over to where Ra'fenna is kneeling on the ground, crying and trembling from fear and he squats down and lifts her face up until their gazes meet.

"Thank you," he plainly tells her, much to her surprise. "Thanks to you distracting him, I was able to finish him off."

He pats her head.

"You did well."

Ra'fenna in complete shock just stares at him for several seconds before…

Sniff!

…She starts crying.

"_WAAAAAAAH!"_

Sejr kneels as he holds her close to him as she cries.

* * *

An hour later, Katuunko comes back looking for Sejr. On the way there, he notices a fighter-type ship coming in for a landing.

"Looks like another customer maybe."

He reaches Sejr's ship but does not see him around. So he asks Jama and Ra'fenna who are busy building a large pile of wood from a small forest not too far away with the other kids on the other side of the ship. He asks them where Sejr was and they both shrug their shoulders.

"Great!" he sarcastically yells. "This is just great! The one time I need him he's nowhere to be seen! Just great!"

Hearing the new fighter craft land on the other side of another ship behind him he turns around and flaps over there in a huff. Once there though, he almost has a heart attack and both of his eyeballs almost jump out of their sockets as he looks at what is very clearly an Imperial Fighter with Sejr climbing out of it.

After killing Garm, Sejr disabled the tracking beacon in the freighter and went through everything he had on him and found the ship locater for his fighter and brought it back, after he disabled the fighter's beacon of course.

"Hey Katuunko," he calls out before jumping down. "Think she'll sell?"

"…Sell…? _Are you brain dead?_ A smuggler's ship, no problem; a small freighter with a cloaking device to easily slip through blockades, sure; there's lots of people wanting to buy those. But an Imperial Fighter! Have you gone mad! _How the hell am I supposed to sell it and to who and how am I supposed to get it out of here without it being seen?"_

"Just sell it to the Hutts and ship it in a big crate via a large freighter. I'm sure they'd enjoy having a new toy like this. As for my cut, give me an extra 10% from the other ship's sale and you can have this for free."

Katuunko rubs his chin and carefully thinks his offer over before answering.

"Hmmm… As risky as this is, that's sounds unusually generous for you. What's the catch?"

"No catch, I just need to leave this planet quickly and no longer have the time to sit around while you work your magic."

He rubs his chin again as he thinks Sejr's offer over and finally decides.

"Lucky for you I think I know just the Hutt that would be interested in it and the ship that can take it there. It's a deal."

They shake hands on it.

"Today's your lucky day, my boy. I found us an on-planet buyer for your other ship and his people will be here in a couple hours to inspect the ship before they buy it and then you'll get your 50% cut."

"You mean 70%, don't you?"

"Are you sure?" he slyly asks as he scratches his cheek. "I could've sworn it was 50%."

"You wanna see 'Gizka' again?"

"Don't you dare, Sejr!" he shouts in a near panic. "You keep that little monster away from me!"

"Then how much was my cut again?"

Katuunko groans in extreme displeasure.

"70%, you son of a sarlacc."

* * *

Hours later, it is after nightfall and the men Katuunko had hired to box up the fighter finished a long time ago and it will be picked up for shipment before long. Needing to get rid of it fast, he's shipping it to Hutt space right away and will take his time to finalize the deal before it gets there and will let the freighter captain know where exactly he's supposed to deliver it.

Right now, the two humans representing the buyer for the first ship have just finished inspecting it.

"You were right, it's everything you said so we have a deal," the middle-aged human says as he reaches for the money…

"What the…!"

…But finds it missing.

The three of them go into a panic trying to find the missing money bag while a lone figure quietly slips away in the shadows between the other ships with a jingling bag full of money in her hand and a big smile her face.

"Hahaha, that was almost too easy! Stupid woman huh? Humph! Who's stupid now, you saber-wielding prick! I bet you shove your laser sword up your own ass to get off. I guess playing the idiot really works well for me! Maybe I should do it more often!"

"Then maybe you should've kept playing dumb."

"Wh-who said that?" she demands in a panic.

She then hears the sound of a saber blade extending and sees a red glow all around her. Hearing the hum of the blade above her, fear grips her heart as she looks up to see Sejr sitting there on the wing of a ship with his red lightsaber hanging over her head.

"You might've lived longer that way."

Remembering watching as he killed a man just a few hours ago, she's now frozen in fear.

"…P… p… p-please! Please don't kill me! I'll return the money! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill me!"

Sejr slowly retracts his blade and jumps down.

"You're quite the skilled thief," he casually comments.

"…I… I had to be. A young girl with nothing and no one, fending for herself; it was either that or selling myself on the street corner."

"I see…" he says as he takes the money from her. "I may have some use for you then. Come with me, woman. If you dare…"

He starts walking back towards the ship while she just stands there, thinking things over. Then, she gathers her courage as she makes up her mind.

"Kiria!"

"…Hmm…?"

Sejr stops and looks back at her in the darkness.

"My name, it's not woman or girl or stupid woman… it's Kiria."

Sejr raises one corner of his mouth into a semi-smile.

"Then come with me, Kiria."

Hearing that, Kiria's face lights up and she runs after him, unsure of what awaits her.

"I still think you're a little stupid though."

"_Hey!"_

* * *

With the sale made, money exchanged, and Garm's body cremated (despite Katuunko's very vocal objections), Sejr takes his cut of the payday and leaves with Kiria (after he told the kids not to kill her anymore), Ra'fenna (who's pushing the crate equipped with an anti-gravity unit containing her new pet, "Gizka"), Jama (who's staying as far away from that crate as possible) and the other four kids.

"I still think you should've kept that first ship," Kiria says. "It was old and dirty, but it still had a cloaking device and we could've made some money smuggling with it."

"… … …"

"_Are you ignoring me?"_

They walk until they're all out of sight of the black-market camp. Sejr then stops and speaks into his wrist comm.

"Alright, bring it down."

"Bring what down?" Kiria asks.

Sejr simply points his finger upward and everyone looks. Then lights and loud noise flood down towards everyone, temporarily both near blinding and deafening them. As it draws closer to them the noise grows louder and it comes into view. It's a grey ship that's smaller than the freighter but bigger than the fighter, a lot bigger.

"Say hello to the _Sadow, _a _Fury-Class Light Corvette_ and my ship."*

Kiria starts drooling at the very sight of it.

"Advanced hyperdrive with state-of-the-art sublight engines and armed with precision laser cannons and concussion missile launchers! How the hell did you score this thing? I don't think they've made these things since the Great Galactic War 2700 years ago!"

She then notices a weird atmosphere and turns around to see everyone looking at her with shocked looks on all of their faces.

"What…?"

The ship lands and the loading ramp is lowered to the ground. Sejr then walks past her.

"We're going to have a little chat latter, you."

Kiria's expression drops as she realizes her mistake and thinks to herself.

_I'm bantha fodder now…_

Down the loading ramp comes a figure that greets Sejr as he approaches with his metallic voice and eyes that rapidly dim and brighten as it talks.

"Statement: It is good to see you again, Master. I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you."

"Don't tell me you're getting sweet on me now."

"Clever retort: I would rather fly this ship into a star or better yet set the navicomputer to do it for me with you on board while I watch from the safety of an escape pod with great pleasure as you meet your fiery end than to quote 'get sweet' with a disgusting meatbag such as yourself."

Sejr chuckles to himself and puts his hand on the silver-colored droid's shoulder.

"Good to see you too, HK."

"_An HK-51 assassination droid?"_ a near hysterical Kiria shouts as she closely examines the droid, _very closely._ _"These date back to Post-Jedi Civil War 3000 years ago! Where did you find such rare items as these and in such good condition?"_

"Query: Can I delete this troublesome meatbag, master?"

"He's a work of art!"

"Retraction: Maybe she's not so bad after all, master. She certainly has a good eye for fine craftsmanship when she sees it," he proudly says.

"Even though you're just an inferior copy of the original HK-47 that was perfection itself, you're certainly a beauty."

HK reaches behind him and pulls out his sniper rifle.

"Declaration: _This meatbag must DIE!"_

Sejr wearily sighs.

"No, HK, you can't kill her."

"Statement: Oh, I'll only delete her a little. Can I please delete her, master? Pretty please!"

"Still no; maybe later though," Sejr sighs. "Now get the ship ready to take off. As for you…"

He turns to Kiria.

"We're going to have a _big_ chat later, you and I."

Kiria then realizes that she did it again and she smacks her forehead.

Sejr wonders to himself as he turns around and boards his ship.

_Can this woman really be both incredibly smart and unbelievably stupid at the same time?_

HK _very_ reluctantly puts his rifle onto his back again and notices all the others.

"Query: Where did all these mini-meatbags come from?"

"Statement: I was not aware that your species procreated so rapidly."

"_Get the ship ready for takeoff now!"_

* * *

After that, Sejr returns the four kids that still had relatives back home. As for the others, Jama, Ra'fenna and Kiria, he decided to let them all stay, even Ra'fenna's new pet, for the time being. He then orders HK to leave orbit and to plot in a course for Nar Shaddaa before Garm's missed and they empire sends someone looking for him.

In his private quarters, Sejr sits down on his bed and quietly sighs. It had been a very trying day for him. He then looks over at his small bedside drawer and the holorecorder with the very first recording he made years ago to make sure that he never forgot where he came from sitting on top of it. He picks it up and activates it.

An image of his twelve year old self appears and begins speaking.

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The force shall free me._

_My name is Sejr, and that was the Sith Code that my instructors, if you can even call them that, drilled into me and many others at the Sith Academy back on the largely forgotten planet in the Outer Rim and one of the original Sith homeworlds called Dromund Kaas._

_Over the course of the New Sith Wars, a Sith Lord discovered an ancient Sith holocron that contained the lost planet's location some years ago. He then reclaimed the planet for the empire and restarted the old academy there to help train the next generation of force users in order to finally bring the millennia-long war to a victorious end._

_In keeping with Sith tradition, it was kept well supplied with slaves from various planets of all races to be trained as Sith alongside the favored academy students for the purpose of having them get used to death and killing by slaughtering the slaves during the course of their training; the weak fall before the strong to feed their strength, that is the Sith way. I was one of those slaves. That is, I was until I carved my own path to freedom with blood, lots of blood._

_This is my story."_

The hologram fades out and he's once again alone with his thoughts in the silence of his room.

[Finally taking my advice, Sejr?]

Hearing the echo-like voice once again, Sejr cracks a small smile and answers him.

"Now how did I know that you'd show up?"

[Ah, but I haven't shown myself yet, have I?]

"Heh, I suppose not."

[I see that you killed an old enemy and made some new friends.]

"Your point?"

[Nothing much, I'm just glad that you are finally gathering some followers about you. You'll surely need them for all the turmoil that's yet to come.]

"Speaking of which, care to share with me what all these upcoming important events are and why they are so significant along with why I am so imperative to them?"

[…]

"Left without answering all my questions again, huh? Master?"

Not getting any reply, Sejr stands up and walks to the hatch.

"Might as well see how my new followers are doing."

He opens it.

"_Keep that thing away from meeeee!"_ Jama screeches as she runs for her life past Sejr with "Gizka" chasing right behind her.

"Bad Gizka! No!" Ra'fenna yells as she chases after him. "Come back boy!"

Across the walkway in the cargo hold, HK is securing the supplies Sejr had either taken from the slaver's ship or had bought at the camp and Kiria is standing next to him, not helping, just staring with stars in her eyes.

"Your sniper rifle is so long and powerful, can I touch it?"

"Threat: My master told me not to delete you, but there are still many_ unpleasant_ things I can do to you that would not terminate your life."

Sejr drops his face into his hand in embarrassment and mumbles to himself.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

_**To be continued…?**_

* * *

Note: **BBY is short for "Before the Battle of Yavin"** (when the first Death Star was destroyed in Episode IV) whereas ABY is short for "After Battle of Yavin". Dating system courtesy of wookiepedia . com.

* * *

Note: **Bomas are the** **big** mean and green carnivores from Dxun that preyed on the Cannoks that were brought to Telos as part of the restoration project after Darth Malik destroyed it during the Jedi Civil War thousands of years ago.

* * *

Note: **Zekkegs are the bigger** and meaner red carnivores with extremely heavy body armor originally from Dxun that prey on everything, including Bomas.

* * *

Note: **Gizka are harmless **large green, frog-like creatures that can be found across the galaxy.

* * *

Note: **Form I, the Shii Cho Form** also known as the Determination Form. Roughly every Force User was taught this Form when first handed a lightsaber. –lightsaberacademy . com

* * *

Note: **Dun Möch** is a more psychological than physical tactic. Dun Möch is the taunting of the opponent; goading them into anger and making them forget their tactics. Can backfire, and bolster the opponent's efforts. The reverse is used by the Jedi to stop and redeem their dark side opponent. –lightsaberacademy . com

* * *

Note: **Lightsaber crossguards** are the two small blades that come out above the handle like the one in the upcoming Star Wars Episode VII movie.

**Additional Note:** I decided to add it into my story because there were a number of fans calling foul on it saying that it was either impossible or useless or whatever and I wanted to outline the benefits about it. Besides, seeing the "WTF?" looks on your enemies' faces when you show them that is more than worth it alone, lol.

* * *

Note: **Viridian** is a silverish green color and as far as I know has only been seen in the "KOTOR II: The Sith Lords" game. The first time I played it when I had to select my original lightsaber's color during my conversation with Atton Rand, without even reading the rest of the listed colors, my eyes were immediately drawn to that answer and before I even knew it I had selected it; all without knowing or ever hearing of that color before. It was almost as if I was guided to it by the force (no joke).

* * *

Note: **The Fury-Class Light Corvette** is the starship used by Sith Warriors and Inquisitors in the KOTOR game.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, this is the second story I have ever written in my life. Since my first story is still ongoing however (currently 70 chapters and counting) this will be just a one-shot for the foreseeable future. However, I may write further chapters for it from time to time at a later date if there are enough requests for such. Lastly, I have never read any of the Star Wars novels that cover the inter-movie/game periods, so if I get any of the details regarding anything wrong, that would be why. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed my one-shot story and may the force be with you.


End file.
